


Worse Fates

by emothy



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain crimes get to Sara. Discussions of a rape case, no details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Fates

-

"Everyone knows he did it Grissom!"

Sara always got too emotionally involved when it came to women and abuse. Some people might react so violently because of their past, a history, but for Sara it was more of a personality clash. She was such a strong woman - independent, opinionated. The thought of her ever being in an abusive relationship was absurd; she simply wouldn't have stood for it. She didn't stand for it. Especially in a case like this, of rape.

"Sara, there's no proof." Came the monotone reply. "Usually it's simple; DNA is left behind, we link it to a suspect, it's indisputable."

"I know that. I may not have been a CSI for as long as you, but I have been long enough to understand that!"

"I'm not questioning your knowledge; if I were you wouldn't be where you are now." Grissom said, still calm in contrast to Sara's escalating temper. "I'm telling you that our job is done and unless some more evidence is uncovered there is nothing we can do. As much as I know you want to help, you can't this time."

A hand placed itself on Sara's shoulder; a rare comfort from Grissom. One come at the wrong time, a moment when she was too angry to appreciate it, and too impulsive to realise what she was doing when she shrugged his hand off.

"I hate seeing it." She said, emotion breaking her voice. "I hate seeing women that way. I hate the way everyone calls us the weaker sex. I don't like being part of it! I can't watch them suffer and do nothing, Grissom! I just can't."

"Women are not the weaker sex." Grissom said firmly, placing a hand on each of Sara's shoulders and looking straight at her until she would meet his eyes. "Women were not created to suffer, and you don't sit back and do nothing. That is one thing I have never seen you do Sara."

"What about now?" Her voice was empty, hollow. "You said yourself there's nothing else we can do."

Grissom knew to step away and let Sara leave. Maybe the victim was lucky this time in that she was still alive, maybe not. The look in Sara's eyes before she walked away seemed to say that there were worse things than death.

-


End file.
